


Comic-Con is always Fun

by Alien_Saucer23



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Body Image, Cosplay, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manga & Anime, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Groping, Porn With Plot, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Saucer23/pseuds/Alien_Saucer23
Summary: Takeda (Being the massive Weeb he was) had always dreamed of going to Comic-Con, and with a long time of saving up his money and pain stackingly working several part time jobs- he got tickets and a costume. And Takeda had needlesly dragged Jin along with him for the ride.So both them dressed as magical girls they set offAnd oh boy, did they not regret it.





	Comic-Con is always Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Lol my first Fic for my favourite (And most underrated ship) in Mk, they're tags I will probably add in the future for this. Warning this does get quite dark and actions like self harm and body image issues, if you do feel this might offend you please do not read. And please seek help if you are considering self harm or cutting.

Jin looked down at the packaged Magical School Girl costume with a confused look, several thoughs ran through his overwise cloudy mind. How did he end up all the way in San Diego? What the fuck was a Magical School girl? And how did Takeda convince him to come to this god forsakens event?

 

Takeda had been banging on about this damn event all year, he had begged Jin to go with him. Jin, who at first was biased, agreed with dismay. With that news the younger asian boy squealed and pulled him into a bone crushung hug, Jin had blushed and said that Taki owed him hell of alot of cash and a new phone. So Takeda went through all the trouble convincing his father to loan him money for a new ticket and costume, Papa-san was puzzled yet loaned him it. Jin hated the thought that Takeda was going through all this trouble for him- for something he was reconsidering. A large part of Jin hated the fact that he had accepted the invitation, wanted to march right up to Takeda and say he refused and should go with his 'girlfreind' instead. But another small part of Jin was glad he said yes, meaning he could get closer to Takeda and maybe develop a better relationship within the two; that's what Jin wanted wasn't it? Jin would shake away any romantic thought of the other, his mind telling him it was wrong to think of a freind in this way, even if he did love everything about the boy. But anyway, back to the present.

Jin dreaded to think what his disgusting body would look like in this dreadfully revealing outfit, Takeda would surely be disgusted and would just drop him. "Jin-San you nearly ready~?" Takeda asked in a sing songy tone. Jin looked down at the costume and sighed. This was gonna be a shit show. "Y-yeah yeah keep ya boots on!" Jin shouted back hastily. Takeda chuckled "You mean my Magical School Girl Bullet heels~" He stated in a confident tone. Jin pulled his pants down and looked down at his legs as he started to put on the costume. "Whatever you say...."

\--------------------------------------------------

Jin had never felt more ugly in his entire life. The skirt was short and tight leaving everything but the kitchen sink exsposed, the stocking groped at his overwise thin thighs, making him feel fat. The heels were extremely long, suceeding in making him taller but with each step he fear toppling over. Jin looked in the mirror and grimaced at his reflection and with a whisper he said all the things he hated about himself. He looked at his lonesone bag at the end of the room and grabbed the sharp blade he hid within the deep corners. And he cut himself. Only a little cut, barely visible and atop his upper thigh- but it sure did mean alot. Jin's breath hitched as he traced his fingers over old cuts. But as he came back to his sense he cleaned himself up and walked out of the room, wishing he could go back to the serenity of the darkness and crawl up in a ball. Jin looked up at Takeda, he looked amazing. The white shirt hugged his chest slightly, showing his defined abs. The skirt hugged his femenine curves and showed off a chunck of his large ass; being defined by a pair of complimentary white panties. The stockings hugged his long legs and the heels ecentuated his walk. Takeda had always looked fantastic no matter what he wore, but this. This topped the cake. Takeda smiled warmly at Jin as the face of serenity turned to one of joy and excitement. "Jin you look so cute, you should cosplay more often you adorable dork!" Takeda chirped as bumped shoulders with. Jin blushed heavily and looked at the ground, he felt disgusting yet- Takeda complimented him. Jin smiled slightly and mumbled a distant thank you as squeezed his thighs to hide his sudden arousel towards Takeda and his stupid sexy ass.

Takeda grabbed Jin's hand softly and smirked "What are we waiting for, let's go!"


End file.
